Osakan Revelations
by vendettadays
Summary: Osaka wanted one simple answer for an equally simple question. But what she got in return revealed more to Sakaki and Kagura than it would have for her. Slight Sakaki/Kagura.


**Title:** Osakan Revelations  
**Author: **vendettadays  
**Fandom:** Azumanga Daioh  
**Pairing:** slight Sakaki/Kagura  
**Characters:**Osaka, Kagura, Sakaki  
**Rating:** K+  
**Length:** 1105  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** Osaka wanted one simple answer for an equally simple question. But what she got in return revealed more to Sakaki and Kagura than it did for her.  
**A/N:** Was reading a particular scene in Azumanga Daioh: Supplementary Lesson which served as a basis for this.**  
**

* * *

'I have a question.'

Kagura looked up quickly from her textbook. Osaka had a thing with walking up to people without making any sound. She wondered if Osaka did it on purpose just so she could scare people.

'What's up?'

Osaka tilted her head to her left, eyebrows furrowing in intense concentration, as if searching her brain for the meaning of life. She probably is, thought Kagura. That girl really was an odd one.

After a long moment of Kagura waiting patiently, it was as if a light bulb was switched on and a spark (albeit a dim one) returned to Osaka's eyes.

'What features do you look for in someone you want to have a relationship with?' asked Osaka, seemingly out of the blue.

'Erm… I don't know,' was Kagura's genuine reply. She never thought about it much and found Osaka's sudden interest to know a little odd.

'Oh… I know! Tall or short?'

'Err, tall?'

'Long hair or short hair?'

'Long.'

'Fat or skinny?'

'Not fat, but not too skinny.'

'Oh, I'm out of questions…' Osaka trailed off. 'Anyway, so I was thinking.'

Kagura was thrown off a little at the sudden change of subject, but went along with it. 'Yeah?'

'Why do you want to beat Sakaki-san so much?'

'It's 'cause she's my rival,' replied Kagura simply, happy that the conversation was steering onto the topic of sport, which she had much more of a clue about.

It was no secret that she had proclaimed Sakaki her rival in the beginning of their second year, even if her rival didn't remember her at all. It was their final year, but she still had time to beat her.

'She's naturally good at sports and if I win, then I can say I've beaten the lone wolf!' Kagura ended with a determined grin, her hand clenched into a fighting fist. Just as quickly as her sudden flare of enthusiasm came, it dissipated with a sigh. 'But she's so cool though, I'll never be able to beat that!'

She must have said something right from the look of Osaka's wide-eyed stare. She closed her textbook and started to pack her things into her bag; she and Sakaki had planned to walk home together.

'Kagura?'

'Yeah?'

'Are you gay?'

The pencil case Kagura was holding slipped from her hand. The sound of it hitting the floor sounded thunderous to her ears. Silence filled the air, punctured only by the honking of passing cars outside the school.

'You okay?' asked Osaka.

That seemed to awaken Kagura out of her comatose state and she snapped her hanging mouth shut with a sharp click. Kagura got up quickly from her chair, collected her fallen pencil case, and ran from the room muttering a frantic 'see you tomorrow'.

Osaka watched her friend as she dodged to avoid students on her race out of the room. She titled her head to one side again, confused as to why Kagura seemed so distressed.

'Ah!' mused Osaka out loud, suddenly remembering why Kagura was so upset. It was because she had forgotten to tell her the answer.

'It's 42.'

* * *

Sakaki looked out the window from her assigned seat. She saw Yomi trudging desolately across the yard with Tomo hanging off her. It must be nice, she thought, to have the same person to walk to school and home with since elementary school. She was sure Yomi would completely disagree with her.

She sighed quietly to herself. It bothered her a little that Kagura couldn't walk home with her yesterday liked they had planned. She had crashed into Kagura as she had exited the bathroom. It was the first time she had seen Kagura so red in the face and out of breath, as she stumbled to say that she couldn't walk home today, sorry, anyways, see you tomorrow! Before Sakaki could even begin to reply, Kagura was already sprinting towards the stairs.

She didn't think too much about it, since Kagura was waiting outside her house this morning as normal. She probably wasn't feeling too well yesterday. Although, she did wonder why Kagura seemed fidgety, at least more than usual, and why her face was a constant pink on their walk to school together. Kagura was definitely less chatty as well.

Maybe she really is coming down with something, thought Sakaki.

'Sakaki-san?'

She turned to the sound of her name to find herself face-to-face with Osaka. Sakaki blinked a few times, her facial expression blank, but on the inside, her heart was racing just as fast as the time she rode in the Yukari-mobile.

'Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.' Osaka leaned back, scratching the back of her head and chuckling.

Sakaki wondered if that was really true, but nodded anyway.

'You're good at sports, right?'

Sakaki already felt that the direction of their conversation had nothing to do with sport. She nodded in answer all the same though. It was sometimes better to just let these types of conversations run their course when talking to Osaka.

'You're tall.' Osaka stood on her tiptoes, arm stretched as high as she could reach.

Sakaki nodded.

'You've got long hair.' Osaka stopped stretching and placed her hand below her waist to imitate long hair.

Nod.

'You're not fat, but you're not too skinny.' Osaka puffed her cheeks out then sucked them in.

Sakaki suddenly felt very self-conscious with her body image.

'Your boobs are big too.' Osaka stretched her arms out in front of her chest. 'And you're cool.'

Sakaki flushed in embarrassment at the mention of her bust size, covering her eyes with a hand. She didn't even bothering to agree or disagree anymore.

'Are you gay?'

Sakaki uncovered her eyes slowly, forgetting her earlier moments of embarrassment. She silently looked over to where Kagura was sitting, absorbed in a bike catalogue. She turned back to Osaka, who had been watching her with a blithe expression that belied the knowing, twinkle in her eyes.

'Isn't the correct term, lesbian?' asked Sakaki, when she found her voice again.

Just at that moment Yukari stalked into the room with a stack of papers under her arm, interrupting Osaka's thoughts as she considered Sakaki's answer. She walked back to her seat, leaving Sakaki to stare at the back of Kagura's as if the meaning of life had just been revealed to her.

Osaka frowned as she sat down at her desk. Both Kagura and Sakaki never did answer her question. She released a thoughtful sigh. Maybe she'll just have to ask Yomi and Tomo later.

Surely, one of them would be able to give her a straight answer.


End file.
